


Good Morning

by pi3pr0xy



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: And love, Fenris has got it bad, I wrote this a while ago, Just smut, M/M, PWP, just two people who love each other, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi3pr0xy/pseuds/pi3pr0xy
Summary: He saw a twitch begin under Hawke's eyelids, and watched as his eyes flickered open. The world was in motion again.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever published fanfiction lmao its pretty short. be gentle pls- I'm planning on writing more Fenhawke in the future. ;)

Light fluttered through the cracks in the curtains, illuminating dust particles that danced around the room. Fenris' eyes flicked open to stare at the ceiling of the Hawke Estate as awareness returned to him. High-town was mostly silent at this hour. He enjoyed the quiet of the morning, but he was not used to waking enveloped in silk with a warmth radiating next to him. Turning his head to the side, Fenris stilled as he realized that Hawke was still asleep. Letting his gaze roam as it pleased, he studied Hawke's jawline, his lips, his ears, raking his eyes over every inch of his face, every once in a while flicking to the man's exposed chest, the sheets dipped just below the waste line. It was not often Hawke was this still, and Fenris relished in the moment to memorize Hawke's features without scrutiny. 

As Hawke lay peaceful and snoring beside him, Fenris felt something heavy and restless pool deep within him. He turned, propping himself on his side and reached up, running a hand lightly, gently through Hawke's hair. The emotion that built inside him from being able to do that alone unnerved him. He sat up and shook his head, trying in vain to shake the feeling from his gut. Was this fear? Was this love? Maybe both. He can never have one without the other. The feelings were intertwined always. 

Hawke shifted next to him, throwing his arm over the side of the bed, the other behind him, propping his head on the crook of his elbow, and settled. Still asleep. Fenris released a breath he wasn't aware of holding in. Suddenly, a wave of annoyance washed over him at his own apprehension. It passed quickly as he turned to look at Hawke's sleeping form once again. He brought his legs to himself and turned to fully face Hawke, pulling the sheets with him as he moved. He leaned a bit closer, eyes following the curve of Hawke's nose, the angle of his cheeks, the way the hairs near the back of his head stuck out in different directions due to sleep. Whatever emotion it was that filled him earlier began to creep it's way back in. He opted to wallow in the feeling, having no desire to waste the stillness sleep brought to Hawke's features. 

He saw a twitch begin under Hawke's eyelids, and watched as his eyes flickered open. The world was in motion again, and Fenris felt the rush of something in his chest. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Suddenly, Hawke's gaze flicked to Fenris' stare. The elf's skin prickled in embarrassment as he shot his head down and sat back. He coughed to break the tension that quickly weaved it's way into the room. 

“Well, Good morning. Having fun?” The taller man smirked, not moving from his position. 

“Good morning.” Fenris said and relaxed as the tension slowly dissipated under Hawke's gaze, his initial embarrassment fading. “I was watching you sleep. It's not often you are this... still.”

He regarded him with an amused expression.

“Did you get a good look? Able to take it all in?” The burly man stretched, arching his back from the bed and straining his voice. Fenris scoffed, a ghost of a smile playing across his lips.

“Hardly.”

“You wound me.” Hawke propped himself on his elbows, as he looked towards the light pouring in from between the curtains.  
Getting bolder as the strange emotions tugged at his insides, Fenris leaned towards Hawke and brought a hand under the man's chin, gently turning his head towards him. Leaning closer still, he held Hawke's gaze in his.

“Oh, I intend to do more than that.” 

His hand still lightly guiding Hawke's mouth towards his, Fenris brought their lips together, relishing in the way Hawke's beard scratched his face as their lips touched and inhaling Hawke's scent as he did so. He smelled of fire and sleep, and Fenris was fueled by aroma. 

He hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he felt Hawke shift against him, sitting up, and cupping his hand against Fenris' cheek. Their kiss grew from languid to passionate as the heat built up between them, each of them savoring the feeling of the others skin. He let loose a small grunt of discontentment as Hawke pulled slightly back, breaking the kiss. Still close enough to feel his breath, Fenris met Hawke's forehead with his own.

“I could get used to this.” Hawke breathed, his smile reflecting in his voice. 

“An acceptable morning routine.” Fenris quipped, eyes still closed. 

The emotion that still swirled in the pit of his stomach was mixing with the arousal he now felt. He marveled internally at how Hawke could elicit such feelings within him. The urges were growing stronger as he was succumbing more and more to the weakness they caused. Although, Fenris didn't mind the feeling. He didn't mind the slow drowning caused by the storm Hawke started within him. He never wanted to lose that feeling. Another surge of emotion overtook him, and he moved his hand to the nape of Hawke's neck and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

His hand still cupping Fenris' cheek, Hawke angled his head and pulled Fenris' lips back towards his. As their lips met again, Fenris allowed his lips to part and Hawke sighed into kiss. Hawke's hand moved from his cheek to his hip, and Fenris felt him push slightly, an indication of an action he was more than willing to comply to. Reaching his other hand around Fenris, Hawke gently maneuvered the elf down into a laying position. Letting the sheets fall away, Hawke straddled him, not breaking the kiss that was growing more heated as desire took over. Feeling a small weight hit his abdomen, Fenris was reminded that Hawke liked to sleep naked. The thought filled him with lust and he gave a small moan into Hawke's mouth. Running a hand up Hawke's chest, Fenris opened his eyes and pulled back into the pillow underneath him. As their lips parted, he glanced down at the cause of the unexpected weight and then looked up at his lover's face.

Hawke was looming over him, pupils blown wide with arousal, a grin forming as he stared back at Fenris. He then leaned down and began to kiss and suck along the side of Fenris' neck. The elf let out a small moan as Hawke's lips pressed against his skin. Sliding his hand down Hawke's chest as best he could given the little amount of space between them, Fenris wrapped his fingers around Hawke's member. The angle was awkward but he set his fingers into motion all the same. He felt Hawke's lips suddenly cease their movements on his neck and felt the vibrations of a moan. 

Hawke shifted his lower body upward slightly to allow Fenris more room to continue. The more Fenris stroked, the more Hawke would angle his body upwards, trying to increase the friction. It wasn't long until the man's cock was leaking and his lips were unceremoniously open-mouthed kissing Fenris' neck again. This prompted Fenris to increase the pressure and speed of his strokes. Not too fast, but just enough to cause Hawke's breath to hitch. He could almost feel the friction of his own strokes through his leggings against his shaft.

Lifting his head slightly then burying it in the crook of Fenris' neck, Hawke gave a particularly obscene moan. 

“Fenris. Oh, Fenris... Yes... That feels so good...” He gave a slight thrust into Fenris' hand.

Proud at Hawke's satisfaction, Fenris turned and lifted his head slightly to bite Hawke's ear. That sparked something in the rogue as he sat up suddenly and started to pull at the hem of Fenris' leggings.  
Fenris reluctantly let go of Hawke as he brought his hands up to help Hawke in yanking them off. Hawke, reaching an almost feral level of arousal, began to use his teeth to inch the leggings lower. Finally, the fabric was pulled down, over Fenris' equally erect member. Hawke, with his face so tantalizingly close, could not resist pressing the flat of his tongue against the head to lick up the pre-cum leaking from the tip. Fenris shuddered, unable to stop himself from grabbing hold of Hawke's dark hair and slowly move him closer. 

Hawke greedily and hungrily began to lick the length of his cock, before stopping at the head to open his mouth and take him.  
Fenris let out a loud moan, and shut his eyes in pleasure. He instinctively pulled at Hawke's hair as he attempted to bury his fingers impossibly more into Hawke's scalp. Hawke moaned, making Fenris throb. Hawke wrapped his large hands around the elf's hips, and began popping his lips off the top and going back down repeatedly. 

After a particularly obscene sound, he looked up with eyes hazy from desire. Fenris must look absolutely wrecked with the way Hawke is almost smugly taking him in. Fenris drank in the sight of Hawke with the tip of his penis so close to his mouth, Hawke's swollen lips and beautiful hair a mess. He gave a lopsided grin, and Fenris' heart gave a pound. 

With an almost mischievous glint in his eye, Hawke quickly used his hands to prop Fenris up from the hips, hooking Fenris' legs over his shoulders, raising his ass to Hawke's mouth. Before Fenris comprehended what Hawke's plan was, Hawke shoved his tongue so far into Fenris' ass, the elf swore he could see the Maker himself. Brilliant and wonderful, he felt a heaviness in his gut.

“Ahh... Ah... Hawke,” Fenris breathed, arching his back into a curve. Hawke grunted into him, and the obscene, wet noises he was making almost sent Fenris over the edge. Fenris was almost overstimulated. The little hairs of Hawke's beard tickling in places he didn't know were sensitive. 

Then Hawke leaned back and flattened his tongue against him, and pushed in slightly, eyes flicking up to Fenris' face. The pressure in the elf's gut suddenly built immense and hot. Fenris' eyes rolled to the back of his head yet again, his hand subconsciously went downward. Hawke took the hint, it seems, as he immediately removed his tongue from Fenris and takes him in his mouth once more, almost down to the base.

With one whirl of Hawke's tongue, Fenris felt that hot coil release in his gut, and it bursts through him in climax. His back arced and his dick jumped against the walls of Hawke's mouth. His body trembled as his fists groped for purchase in the sheets. He began babbling Hawke's name over and over, like a life line. As the blood rushed back up to his ears, he realized that Hawke had taken all of his seed in his mouth, and with his newly free mouth is saying Fenris' name with equal reverence, rubbing his hands up and down Fenris' now naked thighs. 

As Fenris calmed down from the high of the climax, he placed his hand lovingly on Hawke's cheek when Hawke leaned over him.

“You are wonderful.” As Fenris said this, he swore Hawke blushed through his beard. Hawke ducked his head slightly into Fenris' chest. 

“You have no idea how much I love you.” Fenris heard from the head laying on his chest, and his heart swells. 

“I am yours.” Fenris said, running a hand back through Hawke's hair.

“As I am yours.”


End file.
